


Naakkojen talo

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yleensä naakkaparven lähdön jälkeen seurasimme yhdessä, kun yläkerran Marco Bott lähti töihin. Marco oli meidän talossamme jatkuva puheenaihe politiikan ja sosiaalietuuksien (tai niiden olemattomuuden) ohella. Kukaan naapureista ei saattanut uskoa, että joku, jolla oli töitä, asuisi näissä homeisissa asunnoissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naakkojen talo

**Author's Note:**

> En edes muista mistä tämän ficin keksin. Mutta olipas mukavaa kirjoittaa vähä useammasta hahmosta.

Meidän kerrostalomme oli niin vanha ja ränsistynyt, ettei kukaan, ei edes tällaisina aikoina, halunnut muuttaa sen ylimpään kerrokseen, jossa tuuli puhalsi ikkunoista sisään ja seinissä oli aukkoja. Kaksi kerrosta meidän yläpuolellamme oleva huoneisto oli ollut jo vuosia asuttamaton. Tai miten sen nyt otti: rottia siellä vilisi mustanaan, ja räystäiden ja seinien onkalot olivat täynnä naakanpesiä. Joka aamu heräsin siihen, kun ne räpistellen ja mekastaen lähtivät auringon noustessa etsimään päivittäistä leipäänsä. Kuuntelin, kun Armin avasi verhot ja katsoi kun pesissä olevat sulat tippuivat maahan meidän ranskalaisen parvekkeemme alle ja yritti samalla paikata tiiviimmin rikkinäistä ikkunaa.

Yleensä naakkaparven lähdön jälkeen seurasimme yhdessä, kun yläkerran Marco Bott lähti töihin. Marco oli meidän talossamme jatkuva puheenaihe politiikan ja sosiaalietuuksien (tai niiden olemattomuuden) ohella. Kukaan naapureista ei saattanut uskoa, että joku, jolla oli töitä, asuisi näissä homeisissa asunnoissa. Minä en useimmiten osallistunut näihin keskusteluihin, mutta rappukäytävän ja kadulle aukeavan pihan tapahtumista ei kukaan jäänyt osattomaksi, kiitos ohuiden seinien. En pitänyt useimmista naapureistani, mutta Marco Bott oli miellyttävä ihminen. Yleensä palatessaan töistä hän jäi hetkeksi juttelemaan kanssamme, ja meidät oli kutsuttu hänen asuntoonsa kyläänkin. Hänellä oli pisamaiset, päivettyneet kasvot, ketjuliikkeen farkkupaita ja mustat housut, ja hän käveli pitkin, itsevarmoin harppauksin. Marco oli jossain töissä sihteerinä, mutta hän ei oikein koskaan puhunut työstään, ainakaan meille.

Emme olisi varmaan tienneet Bertoltin olemassaolosta, ellei Armin olisi hyvissä väleissä postinjakajan kanssa. Tämä oli lyhyt, pahantuulisen oloinen nainen, joka koputti oveemme ranteellaan. Hänellä oli tapana varastaa erään suuren tavaratalon kanta-asiakaslehtinen Arminia varten. Tämä ilahtui lehtisestä joka kerta, selasi sen tarkkaan ja katseli kuvia ruuista, joiden nimet hän tuskin osasi lausua. Annie myös tiesi kaikenlaista talon asukeista, koska kantoi heidän postiaan ja näki mikä kirje tuli veroviraston kuoressa ja kuka sai paljon käsinkirjoitettuja kirjeitä. Hän kertoi kyllä näistä asioista meillekin, mutta vain jos hänet lahjottiin kahvilla. Kun Marco oli muuttanut meidän alakertaamme, ostimme viimeisillä rahoilla hyvää kahvia. Silloin saimme kuulla, ettei naapurimme asunut yläkerran asunnossa yksin.

"Bertolt Hoover on saanut jo kaksi kirjettä, toisen käsinkirjoitetun ja toisen sosiaalitoimistolta. Minä olen nähnyt hänet postiluukusta, hän todella on siellä", Annie sanoi ja kastoi korpun kahviinsa. Meillä meni hetki tiedon sulattelussa. Rappukäytävässä ei ollut näkynyt ketään uutta Marcon ohella, ja muuta osoitusta toisesta asukista ei ollut kuin hullu-Fionan väitös siitä, että asunnosta olisi kuulunut huuliharpun soittoa aikana, jolloin Marco oli tiedettävästi töissä. Saimme myös tietää, että Marcolle tuli maksullinen sanomalehti, ja olimme siitä hyvin kateellisia. Me yritimme yleensä etsiä edellisen päivän lehden taloyhtiön roska-astiasta, ja harmittelimme koska siitä näki ainoastaan menneet TV-ohjelmat.

Kun kahden kuukauden jälkeen meidät kutsuttiin kyläilemään yläkertaan, saimme ensimmäistä kertaa tavata Bertolt Hooverin sekä myöskin osoituksen siitä, ettei Marco totisesti ollut mitään roskaväkeä. Hän kutsui meidät sunnuntaiksi kahville. Me emme usein käyneet kylässä, ja tilanne sai minut levottomaksi. Pitäisikö laittaa kravatti kaulaan? Armin ei mokomista yksityiskohdista välittänyt, vaan istui sohvan nurkassa ja tuijotti ulos kadulle ja mietti varmasti mielessään, kuinka mukavaa oli että me saimme asua kivitalossa. Minun sisareni oli asunut puutalossa, joka oli palanut vuosi sitten ja nyt hänellä ei ollut kattoa pään päällään. Me sen sijaan saatoimme pelätä enemmän vuokraisäntää kuin luonnonvoimia.

Bertolt Hoover avasi oven. Hän oli pitkä, varmaan yli satayhdeksänkymmentä senttiä, hänellä oli raskas, vakaa katse ja hän piti kädessään kuollutta rottaa. Me jähmetyimme. Marcon ääni kuului jostain hänen selkänsä takaa:

"Tulkaa peremmälle!" Me seurasimme miestä ja rottaa, joka heilui puolelta toiselle ja oli todella kuollut. Löysimme itsemme olohuoneesta, jossa oli nahkasohva. Sohvassa ei edes ollut reikiä, vaikka se olikin kulunut. Se oli todella hieno. Toinen huomion vievä asia oli juliste, joka täytti ison osan yhdestä seinästä. Se oli painettu räikeissä väreissä ja siinä kuvattiin _picadoria,_ joka pistää peitsen härän säkään samalla kun härkä puskee hänen hevostaan. Muuten olohuone oli karusti sisustettu: siellä oli vain puinen sohvapöytä ja TV. Kumpikaan meistä ei oikein tiennyt, mitä ajatella julisteesta. Sekä härkä että hevonen näyttivät kärsiviltä. Marco tuli keittiöstä olohuoneeseen ja kehotti meitä istumaan käden liikkeellä. Me tottelimme. Katselin, kun Armin hypisteli paitansa helmaa ja vilkuili Marcoa ja Bertoltia vuoroin kulmiensa alta.

Marco ei tarjonnut kahvia, vaan teetä. Teepussi ui mukissa ja muutti veden tummanruskeaksi ja kitkeräksi. Bertolt ei juonut teetä, mutta otti lasin appelsiinimehua. Oli kulunut kaksikymmentä minuuttia, mutta hän ei ollut sanonut vielä sanaakaan. Rotta oli kadonnut jonnekin. Keittiön radio oli päällä ja sieltä kuului hiljaista puhetta. Kaikki astiat oli aseteltu siististi kaappeihin, mitään ei ollut tiskipöydällä. Tämä asunto näytti siltä, että siellä asui onnellisia ihmisiä.

"Tuo juliste on aika huomiota herättävä", minä sanoin samalla kun ojennuin ottamaan kaurakeksin. Marco hymyili, se oli vilpitön, kaunis hymy.

"Se on vähän erikoinen minunkin mielestäni. Se kuuluu Bertoltille, härkätaistelut kiehtovat häntä." Me katsoimme taas _picadoria_ ja härkää, odotimme että peitsi painuisi säkään ja mies tippuisi hevosen selästä. Bertolt ei sanonut mitään, mutta hänen suupielensä nyki niin, että sen saattoi tulkita hymyntapaiseksi. Myöhemmin kuulemiemme juttujen perusteella oli pääteltävissä, että Bertolt piti oikeastaan kaikenlaisesta, missä eläimille tuotettiin kärsimystä. Emme koskaan saaneet tietää, mistä se lopulta johtui, ehkä hän vain piti siitä vallantunteesta jonka sai aikaan heikompien ja avuttomampien hätä ja murhe. Sillä rehellisesti puhuen, tässä ihmisyhteiskunnassa me olimme ne, joiden kärsimystä muut seurasivat kauhistuneena tai huvittuneena.

Me joimme teen loppuun ja luimme yhdessä Marcon sanomalehden. Bertolt avasi ikkunan hitain, harkituin liikkein, tuulenvire heilutteli vaaleanvihreitä ohuita verhoja ja naakkojen huudot kantautuivat sisään. Katu näytti erilaiselta toisesta kerroksesta, kaukaisemmalta ja ystävällisemmältä. Ikkunaruudut muodostivat kauniin, säännöllisen ruudukon, yksikään ei ollut rikki taikka paikattu pahvilla ja ilmastointiteipillä. Marco kertoi meille kotikaupungistaan joidenkin satojen kilometrien päässä. Puhuessani hänen kanssaan enemmän kuulin selvemmin, että hän oli maalta. Bertolt ei kertonut itsestään mitään, eikä hän sanonutkaan muuta kuin "maito on loppu" katsottuaan sisälle jääkaappiin.

Ennen nukkumaan menoa keskustelimme Arminin kanssa päivän tapahtumista. Katselin hänen teräviä kylkiluitaan sängyltä kun hän vaihtoi pyjaman päälleen. Hän hivuttautui peiton alle ja sanoi:

"Mieti jos meilläkin olisi yhtä siisti koti kuin Marcolla."

"Miksiköhän hän asuu Bertoltin kanssa? Eihän tämä lähde edes koskaan ulos. Eikä hän muutenkaan vaikuta kovin miellyttävältä ihmiseltä", minä aprikoin.

"He ovat varmaan perhettä, ehkä velipuolia tai jotain", Armin vastasi ja venytteli niskaansa kallistamalla päätään puolelta toiselle.

"Millä perusteella? Ihan hyvinhän he voivat olla yhdessäkin." Vastaukseni näytti huvittavan Arminia, ja pidin ajatusta itsekin vähän omituisena.

"Katsos, sinä ja minä, me olemme roskaväkeä, joten me siedämme hyvin toisiamme, mutta siinä missä Bertolt on myös mitä ilmeisimmin roskaväkeä, Marco ei sitä ole. Miksi hän katselisi sellaista loista?" hän sanoi. Minä tunsin ärtyväni hänen ajattelutavastaan.

"Mitä? Jos sinä repäisisit jostain rahaa, vaihtaisitko minut heti toiseen?" kysyin puoliksi vakavissani. Armin näytti entistä huvittuneemmalta, hänen silmissään pilkotti valo. Hän kurottautui antamaan minulle suukon poskelle, ja jäi lepuuttamaan leukaansa olkapäälleni.

"Minä juottaisin sinut humalaan ja kuuntelisin kun itkisit ja hokisit rakastavasi minua! Kaikki rahat varmaan menisivät siihen, mutta voi, se olisi kaiken sen arvoista", hän sanoi ja pudisteli päätään niin, että otsa hankasi paljasta kaulaani vasten.

"Ja ostaisin meille ehjän ikkunalasin", hän lisäsi lopulta.

"Et ole tosissasi! Sinä olet aivan liian fiksu ja käytännönläheinen ihminen sellaiseen", minä huudahdin. Armin hymyili, koska tiesi minun olevan oikeassa.

"Me olemme roskaväkeä elämämme loppuun asti, mitä vetoa." Hän sulki silmänsä, ja minä kiedoin käteni hänen olkiensa ympärille. Armin oli niin pienikokoinen, aikuinen mies ja silti laiha kuin silakka. Hän ei sanonut enää mitään, hengitti vain syvään ja vajosi lopulta uneen. Minä olin hereillä vielä pitkään, kuulostelin josko yläkerrasta kuuluisi ääniä. Mutta kaikkialla oli hiljaista.

Ehdimme käydä Bertoltin ja Marcon asunnossa useammankin kerran, mutta melkein kaikki kiinnostavat asiat jäivät silti hämärän peittoon. Tiesimme että Bertolt kärsi unettomuudesta (hän oli alkanut soittaa huuliharppua keskellä yötä) ja että heillä oli makuuhuoneessa kaksi sänkyä ja kaappi, jonka päällä oli täytetty näätä. Marcolla oli tosi hyvä vinyylilevykokoelma, kerran hän kutsui meidät ja istuimme koko päivän lattialla ja kuuntelimme levyjä. Se oli hyvä päivä. Opimme myös, että Bertolt osasi soittaa huuliharpulla ainoastaan yhden kappaleen, mutta hän osasi soittaa sen todella hyvin. Heidän seinänaapurinaan asuva rouva May sanoi, että se oli paras tulkinta The Beatlesin _Strawberry Fields Foreverista_ , jonka hän on koskaan kuullut. Mutta valitettavasti sekään ei kertonut meille sen enempää Bertoltin mystisestä menneisyydestä.

Postiluukku kolahti raskaasti, kun kuukauden kanta-asiakaslehtinen putosi kynnykselle. Armin kiiruhti avaamaan oven ja kehotti Annieta tulemaan sisälle. Tämä näytti tapansa mukaan kuolemanväsyneeltä, ja minä kiirehdin keittämään hänelle ison kupin vahvaa kahvia. Istuimme kaikki rappukäytävän portailla ja siemailimme mukeistamme.

"Valvottaako vauva?" minä kysyin häneltä. Naisen kasvot olivat kalpeat ja tukka likainen. Hän laski päätään, ilmeisesti myöntymisen merkiksi.

"Minun täytyy varmaan lähteä tästä kaupungista. Ei kenenkään lapsi ansaitse kasvaa tällaisessa rotanloukossa", Annie sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden päätteeksi. Hän oli pieni nainen, iältään tuskin kahtakymmentäkään, ja hänkin jo joutuisi lähtemään näiltä seuduilta paremman huomisen toivossa. Me kummatkin mutisimme hyväksyttävästi. Loppujen lopuksi tämä kaupunki sopi vain naakoille, noille pahanilmanlinnuille, jotka ihmisten lähdettyä työn perässä pääkaupunkiin asuttaisivat kaikki autioituneet talot. Ajatus tuntui ahdistavalta. Olisiko meidänkin pitänyt lähteä jo aikoja sitten? Mutta lamakin loppuisi aikanaan. Näkisikö Annie sitä vai ei, sitä emme tienneet vielä tänäkään päivänä.

Eräänä iltana kuulimme huuliharpun soittoa ranskalaisen parvekkeen ikkunasta, heleä ja puhdas ääni tulvahti huhtikuisen ilman mukana sisään. Menimme tietysti katsomaan, sillä yleensä soitto kuului vain vaimeana katon ja seinien läpi. Emme olleet koskaan nähneet Bertoltia seisomassa ikkunassa, mutta nyt hän nojasi kaiteeseen ja soitti huuliharpullaan. Marco ilmestyi myös katselemaan ulos. Hän huomasi meidät alapuolellaan, hymyili ja vilkutti. Heidän parvekkeellaan näytti ahtaalta, koska ikkuna oli lopulta aika pieni ja he olivat kummatkin rotevia miehiä, sellaisia joiden kotona oli syöty muutakin kuin margariinia leivän päällä. Me katsoimme kaikki ulos kadulle, kevät löyhkäsi ilmassa ja pian voisi nukkua ilman huopaa. Me menimme sänkyyn, mutta jätimme ikkunan raolleen ja kuulimme, kuinka Bertolt soitti saman kappaleen viisi kertaa peräkkäin, jokaisella kerralla yhtä virheettömästi.

Seuraavana aamuna heräsin jälleen siihen, kun Armin nousi ja meni avaamaan olohuoneen ikkunan. Pilvet peittivät auringon alleen ja taivas oli kuin savun peittämä, mustanpuhuva kuin nämä ajat tai vanhan kivitalon seinä tai naakan kylki. Marco kiirehti tapansa mukaan ulos kerrostalon ovesta tasan kello kahdeksan kolmekymmentäkuusi, askeleet keveinä ja reppu selässä heiluen. Hän ei katsonutkaan meidän ikkunaamme päin enkä nähnyt, oliko hän iloinen vai murheissaan vai jotakin muuta. Katsoin Arminiin, joka istui keittiön pöydän ääressä mietteliään näköisenä. Tunsin surua siitä, etten voinut auttaa häntä, eikä hän voinut auttaa minua, me olimme kuin kaksi haaksirikkoutunutta jotka odottivat pelastusta ulkopuolelta.

Laskimme maasta ja raha-automaateilta löytämiämme kolikoita keittiön pöydän ääressä silloin kun jostain kajahti terävä laukaus. Hetken aikaa oli hiljaista, minä ja Armin tuijotimme toisiamme. Ihmisten äänet alkoivat kuulua pihalta ja rappukäytävästä:

"Kuulitteko? Kenellä täällä on ase?" joku kysyi.

"Ehkä rouva May ampui sen paskiaismaisen aviomiehensä", huusi toiveikkaan kuuloinen miesääni.

"Höpöhöpö. Omaan otsaan se piippu osoitti, ihan varmasti", hullu-Fiona sanoi ja tömisteli alas portaita. Arminin kädet tärisivät hieman.

"Menen soittamaan yhden puhelun", hän sanoi jonkin ajan kuluttua, kun olimme laittaneet rahat takaisin metalliseen purkkiin, jossa oli joskus ollut tikkukaramelleja. Kuuntelin kun hän sulki oven perässään ja minua pelotti vähän. Vaikka niin, olihan naapurikorttelissakin juuri joku surmannut itsensä ja perheensä. Ei se ollut tavatonta, vain osa tätä elämää. Silti toivoin hänen pian palaavan, asunto vaikutti paljon ankeammalta kun siellä oli yksin.

Puhelu kesti yllättävän kauan, ja Armin saapui vasta puolen tunnin päästä, mukanaan pussi sipuleita. Hän laski sipulit pöydälle ja näytti perin kummalliselta.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" kysyin. Hän katsahti minuun, aivan kun odottaisi jotain.

"Muistatko Erenin? Hän asui samassa lähiössä silloin joskus."

"Muistanhan minä." En koskaan unohtanut ihmisiä, joita inhosin.

"Niin, no hänhän perusti yrityksen jonkin aikaa sitten, eikä hänellä mene ollenkaan hassummin, ja minä..." Armin sanoi, ja vaikeni kun parvekeikkunan suunasta tuleva huuto keskeytti hänet.

"Jean! Armin! Oletteko siellä?" Kiiruhdimme parvekkeen ikkunaan ja näimme Marcon seisovan siellä. Hänen kasvoillaan oli levoton ilme, kuin aaveen nähneellä. Avasimme ikkunan jotta kuulisimme hänet paremmin.

"Bertolt ei avaa minulle ovea. En yleensä pidä avaimia mukanani, koska hän päästää minut aina sisään", hän sanoi. Me katsahdimme toisiimme, minä puristin parvekkeen valkoista kaidetta. Äkkiä Marco kiinnitti katseensa maahan ja kumartui nostamaan jotain. Kurkotimme kaulojamme ja näimme hänen käsissään kuolleen naakan, siivet levällään sivuilla, kuin lennosta pudonneella. Sen voisi luulla lentäneen ikkunaan, mutta naakat olivat liian fiksuja sellaiseen. Ja kun katsoimme tarkemmin, näimme että keskellä sen rintaa, täydellisesti tähdättynä eikä lainkaan sivussa, oli pyöreä punainen reikä, josta pilkotti pieni hopeanvärinen hauli. Me kaikki kolme katsoimme ylös, kuin odottaen että loputkin naakat, nuo kuoleman ja epäonnen linnut, putoaisivat äkkiä sateen lailla maahan.


End file.
